five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.10
Helo elo. Ta część jest kontynuacją nocy 7 z poprzedniej części. Pod koniec zapytałam się was jak sądzicie jaki tronik stoi za Maria i co chce zrobić? I specjalnie nakręcałam was żebyście myśleli, że to Golden Freddy, ale to nie on. Od razu mówię, że nie skończe tej opowieści tak jak kończy się grę czyli jeden tydzień i koniec. Pamiętajcie, że Jo ma pracować w pizzeri przez całe wakacje! Każdej nocy przez dwa miesięce będzie wraz z przyjaciółmi walczył o życie! A w nażekacie kiedy mama prosi was o wyniesienie śmieci :D. Poprzednia część: cz.9 ___________________________________________________________ "Pomocnicy" thumb|left|a ku ku ... Springtrapa. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej wzdłuż pleców wywołując nieprzyjemne uczucie.Patrzyła wprost w jego martwe, przerazające oczy. Strach opętał jej ciało nie pozwalając jej na wykonanie jakiego kolwiek ruchu. Silnej woli starczyło jej tylko na to żeby wziąść do ręki śrubokręt z kieszeni bluzy. Jednak nie miała jej na tyle by urzyć go jako broni. Ta krótka chwilka zdawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność. Zamarła, życie przemknęło jej przed oczami, czakała na koniec. Springtrap obniżył wzrok, Maria zrobiła tak samo i okazało się, że trzyma w rękach pudełko z napisem FNaF's! Bez słowa, z życzliwym spojrzeniem i uśmiechem podarował jej pudełko. Maria powiedziała: Dziękuję. Na co on przytaknął głową i spojrzał na prawo. Zrobiła tak samo. Zobaczyła na biurku 4 głowy Animatroników : tygrysa, koguta, lwa i wilka. Skojażyła z planami nowych robotów: Tygrysicy, Roko Koguta, Liona i Wolfyiego. Potem znów patrzyła oko w oko ze Springtrapem i zdezorientowana oraz przestraszona jeszcze raz podziękowała i odeszła. Przed wyjściem włożyła pudełko do plecaka i okazało się, że będzie w nim strasznie latać. Bała się, że przyciągnie uwage troników. Przypomniała sobie o ręczniku Boba. Złożyła go i ułożyła obok pudełka tek żeby nie latał. Wracając do biura nie natrafiła na nikogo. Weszła do biura w ciężkim szoku. Przujaciele nie witali jej bo pamiętali co powiedział im tajemniczy gość z telefonu. Mają udawać, że jej nie ma. 2:00am aktywność: 30 Ataki Animaroników nie miały końca. Jak nie w wentylacji to w korytarzu. Jak nie Oldy to Toye to Newy. Dodatkowo pudełko Marionetki trzeba było nakręcać o wiele częściej niż kiedy kolwiek wcześniej. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Ken w wolnych chwilach pisał testament, Jo modlił się, a Bob nawet nie zauważył, że zlał się w spodnie. Maria jak zwykle szukała we wszystkim sensu. Wsłuchiwała się, wytężała wzrok, szare komórki pracowały na pełnych obrotach mimo to nic nie mogła zrozumieć. 3:00am aktywność: 50 Od ostatniej minuty dzieje się coś na prawdę dziwnego. Było cicho i spokojnie. Za cicho i spokojnie. Wszystkie Animatroniki zniknęły. Tak po prostu. Nie było nikogo i niczego na żadnej z kamer. Ogromny niepokuj opętał ich serca. Na całe szczęście Marionetka była zablokowana sofą w kratkę i kilkoma młotami kowalskimi. Nagle ktoś zaczął walić w stalowe drzwi z taką siłą, że robił w nich wgłębienia. To był Golden Freddy. Bob i Joe zaczęli podtrzymywać drzwi żeby się nie zawaliły. Byli przerażeni. Ich asekuracja nic nie pomagała. W moment przestał walić. Ken spojarzał na widokz kamery i zobaczył przewruconego, ryczącego, rzucającego się Golden Freddyiego na którym ktoś siedział i uderzał go. Do walczących podbiegł Foxy. Chwycił napastnika, rzucił nim o ścianę, a następnie zaczął kopać go w brzuch, ale i na niego ktoś się rzucił. W kilka sekund doszły kolejne,a korytarz zamienił się w arene walk Animatroników. Przerażeni przyjaciele patrzyli na spektakl. Nie widzieli jednak nic oprucz szarżujących cieni. Pizzerie wypełniły krzyki, warki, drzwięki uderzeń o ścianę,podłogę, a nawet sufit, metal walił w metal przyciągając kolejnych potencjalnych wojowników. W pewnym momencie walki ktoś uderzył w szybę na szczęście nie zrobił w niej dziury, ale ogromny ślad po uderzeniu. 4:00am aktywność: 55 Walka animatroników dopiero co się skończyła. - Co to miało do cholery być?! - Ken - Walka Animatroników? Chyba? Tak sądzę - Bob - Ale po co miały by ze sobą walczyć? - Jo - Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale cieszę się, że walczyły ze sobą, a nie z nami - Bob - Zgadzam się w 100% - Ken Reszta wieczoru minęła w miarę spokojnie. Co prawda Golden Freddy dość często atakował, ale bardzo słabo. Najwyraźniej był dość mocno uszkodzony. Pod biurkiem Maria sprawdzała co znajduje się w pudełu z napisem FNaF's. Wbrew jej przypuszczeniom skrut oznaczał Five Nights at Freddy's. Co nie miało na razie dla niej sensu. Pięć nocy u Fredyich? Nie mogła tego zrozumieć. ____________________________________________________ O tym co znajdowało się w pudełku powiem w kolejnych częściach. Dawajcie w komentarzach swoje przypuszczenia co może się w nim znajdować. Pozdro. Następna część: cz.11 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach